Lost
by ViolentHugger03
Summary: Kenny Omega has no one to blame but himself


"Is that Lena!?"

Kenny Omega looked over to where his friend Nick Jackson was pointing at and lo and behold, his ex fiancee, Lena Morales, was at the arena with her now boyfriend and newest AEW signee, Jon Moxley

"Fuck" Kenny cursed

"Wow, the world hasn't been kind to you at all, Omega" Matt joked as he saw his friend's expression turn sour

"Shut up, Matt" Kenny growled

"Whoa there, don't be bitchy at my brother just because you couldn't keep it in your pants" Nick hissed back

"Matt, Nick?" Lena called as she slowly walked up to the trio of friends

"Lena! So good to see you girl, it's been so long" Matt said as he and Nick gave Lena a bear hug

"I didn't know you guys knew other" Mox said in an amused manner

Lena smiled at him

"Yeah, they actually helped train me for a bit a year before I made my wrestling debut at RoH and Stardom, I owe these guys a lot" Lena explained

"Speaking of, I know your contract with both RoH and Stardom expires within a few months, just letting you know Len, we have a contract waiting for you with your name on it" joked Matt

"I sincerely appreciate the offer guys, but give me some time, as soon as the final month rolls around, I'll personally call you with my decision"

"Done deal, Len" cheered Nick, giving her a playful noogie

Kenny stayed silent, observing the exchange until Mox faced him

"Hey man, nice to finally meet the Best Bout Machine" Mox stretched out his hand, Kenny reluctantly shook it, not wanting to seem like an asshole, even though he wanted to slap Mox

"Thanks man, nice to meet you as well" Kenny replied, plastering a seemingly nice enough grin

Lena was observant though, she saw Kenny's facial expressions and shook her head in disgust, the guy was still a massive dick

"So nice to finally meet you Mox, welcome to AEW" greeted the youngest Jackson brother

"Thank you, I mean it, it feels great to finally be free for once" Mox replied, giving the brothers a friendly handshake

"We're just happy you chose to sign with us, thrilled to have you on board" Nick smiled as he gave Mox a pat on the back

Kenny didn't say much during the conversation, he would just give one word answers and just nod

Moments later, a stagehand showed up

"Guys, sorry to break your little chat up, but Tony and Cody want to have a meeting with Mox and Janela for your unsanctioned match later tonight"

"I'll be back in a bit, later guys" Mox then gave Lena a peck on the lips and made his way over to the stagehand

"He's quite a catch, Lennie" teased Matt

"I'd like to think he is, he seems so rough and tough on the outside, but he's a complete teddy bear with me" Lena swooned

"You seem to move on pretty fast, ey Morales?" Kenny spat, venom laced in his words

"How quickly we forget that I didn't fuck my best friend" Lena growled as she lunged at the Canadian Ratings Machine, but was caught in time by Matt before she could lay any damage

'Kenny, that's enough" warned Nick

"So now you're team Mox, Nick?"

"Fuck you, Omega"

"That's enough, obviuosly Kenny and Lena need to have a long talk, come on Nick, let's leave them alone, they have a lot to settle"

Matt led an unhappy Nick away from the former couple

After the coast was clear, Kenny sighed and ran his hands through his hair in frustration, while Lena had distanced herself a few inches away and counted to ten

"You still haven't changed a damn bit, Omega" Lena said sadly

"Still the same arrogant, self absorbed, man I once loved, such a shame"

"I'm a shame!?"

"Why are you playing the victim card, Omega? I wasn't the unfaithful one, was I?"

Lena ran a hand through her hair, her face showing anger

"We once promised each other we'd be the best wrestling couple there ever was, that we would take the industry by storm, we shed blood, sweat and tears together, Kenny... But somewhere along the way, I started noticing things about you, you started changing, and not for the better"

Kenny listened to what Lena was saying, he figured she had a lot to get off her chest after not seeing her for almost 5 years

"Ever since you had started with New Japan, and you started getting the praise, the accolades, something changed about you, you hardly called me anymore, I couldn't even get a text back, it was one excuse after another, so Matt and Nick were kind enough to buy me a ticket to Tokyo and gave me their key to your apartment, hoping maybe I'd surprise you and pick up where we had left off, but I ended up being the one getting the surprise, didn't I?"

Kenny remembered at that moment, the time she opened the door and had caught him in the middle of fucking Lena's Stardom coworker, Queen's Quest own, Io Shirai

He remebered holding Lena back from almost murdering Io, her face all bloody and bruised from Lena's brutal punches

"The fact that you so flippantly played it off was so hurtful to me, it's like you never even valued all the shit I went through with you, not once..."

Kenny processed everything Lena had said

He was too proud to admit that she was right, he had hurt her in unimaginable ways, he betrayed the trust she had in him all because the glory and fame had gotten to him, the praise from the fans, all the awards, everything he achieved, though it was earned, it was nothing compared to the love Lena once had for him

She was there when he had been nothing and had started with nothing, she was there when he'd cry in sadness and desperation because he was terrified no one would want to sign him, and she was there when he got the call from New Japan, wanting him to sign with them after watching one of his first RoH matches against Kevin Steen, now known as Kevin Owens in WWE

Lena was his constant support and love, and in a matter of years, he threw all of that away

"I know I'm extremely late, but for everything I put you through, I really am sorry"

Lena shook her head sadly

"I forgave you a long time ago, I let go of all that hatred and resentment I felt towards you, and Mox was a huge part of my healing process, don't worry though, he doesn't know you and I were an item, that's something I'd like to forget as well"

"Can we still be friends?" Kenny had asked as he scratched his neck nervously

"Never" was Lena's short and sweet response

"We can be civil, but that's as far as it goes"

Kenny was about to say something else, but was cut off by Mox making their way towards them

"Lennie!"

"Hey babe, how'd the meeting go?"

"Pretty good, just wanted to go over the final touches of the unsanctioned match, which reminds me, Kenny here is gonna attack me after the match to build up our match at All Out"

"Ok cool, I'll talk to Cody about that" was all Kenny said before leaving Lena and Mox alone

"Does Omega have a problem with me that I'm unaware of?"

Lena just laughed and wrapped her arms around Mox's neck

"Nah, from what I remembered, he's always been reserved, keeps to himself most of the time"

"I do remember the Bucks saying he's a bit of an introvert" Mox said

"Forget about Omega, I'm curious as to what's gonna go down at your match with Janela tonight"

Mox grinned and kissed the tip of Lena's nose

"I wanna surprise you, babe"

Lena pouted in a playful manner, which made Mox laugh

"Before I forget, make sure you meet me at Gorilla Position after the match"

Lena became curious

"Are you sure? Don't I have to be AEW talent to be in the Gorilla?"

"I talked to Cody and Brandi, they were nice enough to let you meet me there after my match" Mox explained, giving his girlfriend a tight embrace

"Alright, I'll meet you there... I love you, Mox"

"Babe, I love you 3000"

What they didn't notice was a heartbroken Canadian wactching the loving scene from a distance, cursing his rotten luck

Lena was waiting outside of Gorilla, watching the final moments of Mox's post match attack by Kenny in one of the nearby monitors the crew had set up

"Hey Lena, the match is about to end, you can come inside and wait on Mox" called Brandi as she walked up to the latina

"Thanks Brandi, the show was a huge success, congrats"

"Thank you Len, it means a lot, I hope this company is the beginning of something great" Brandi beamed, her eyes bright with hope and excitement

"I'm sure it will"

When Brandi and Lena reached the Gorilla, everyone that had already performed was there, shaking each other's hands and congratulating each other on a job well done

Kenny came out from the curtains first, a brief glance at Lena, who wasn't even paying attention to him, her eyes staring directly at the screen above the curtains, watching Mox getting help to the back

Once Mox came through, Lena walked over and gave him a tight hug and a long kiss on the lips

"You killed it out there, I'm so proud of you Mox"

"Thank you, for everything Lennie, for your love, your support, your unconditional everything, I'm the luckiest man alive to have you"

"I love you so much, I told you I'd be there for you, and I will be"

"Even in marriage?"

Lena couldn't believe her ears

"What?" she whispered, unsure of what Mox had just said

Then her eyes widened in shock as she watched Mox get down on one knee, the whole AEW roster started to whoop and cheer as the couple stood front and center

"Cody, the ring please" Mox said

Cody, acting like a proud papa, walked over to Mox and handed him a small jewelry box

"Congrats, love birds" was all Cody said before making his way back over to his brother and wife

"Lena Morales, I love you with all of my dirty, rotten heart, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Moxley?" Mox had then opened the small box to show an elegant, princess cut yellow diamond engagement ring, which happened to be Lena's favorite color

Lena's eyes began to tear, there was no doubt in her heart that Mox would never turn out to be another Kenny Omega and break her heart, no, Mox was it for her, so there was no mistake in her answer to Mox's proposal

"You bet your sweet ass I'll marry you, yes, a million times yes!"

Everyone around them started to cheer

But Kenny Omega could only stare in shock and hurt as he watched his one true love get engaged to another man

"I know it hurts, Omega" said a voice behind him

"It's no one's fault but my own, Matt; I'm man enough to admit now that I fucked up, and I lost her for good now"

Kenny then sadly walked away, trying not to break down in front of everyone

He didn't want the roster to see him emotional

But he also knew that he had no one else to blame but himself

He didn't know what he had until it was gone, and now it's truly gone forever, and it was all his fault...

**FIN**


End file.
